eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:MaxSkyfire
Backpacks Hello! Thank you for your edits, but i would like to know .. did you check the slots of the backpacks ingame? I'm wondering because i got the slots amount from census, and so far census is correct. which mean the slots at Backpacks is not 100% correct by the looks of it. -- 10:43, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Howdy! What I noticed was that there was a difference between the the number of slots on the Backpack page and detail on the specific backpage for a number of items. I don't recall if I checked the ingame data or not immediately prior to making the updates, but in the last week my tailor on Fallen Gate has been going through levels 10-40 of tailoring and I recalled that they started at 8 and were going up by 4's, so the Backpage looked correct and the specific page a) was different, and b) was a value like 10. Also, just checking the ingame date, my tailor has a recipe for 'Strengthened Leather Backpack' which produces a 'Pristine Strengthened Leather Backpack' so 'Pristine' is still part of the ingame name for a number of items. I also just checked and Waxed Leather Backpack has 12 slots (the specific page is incorrect) and Bootstrutter's Adventure Pack (at least according to EQ2U - which I believe uses the census information) has 14 slots. --MaxSkyfire (talk) 14:51, March 28, 2018 (UTC) :Ah ok thanks for the info, i think i know the problem then .. :) :According to census they don't have Pristine in the created item. The recipe sometimes has a different name than the create item. :Yes EQ2U uses census information and my database/bots to feed the wiki us it as well and that is not the state of the Fallen Gate Server! :I just checked \aITEM 1409623266 -675766301:waxed leather backpack\/a and it has 8 slots on Thuragin Server, but 12 slots on the Fallen Gate Server :I'll revert your edit's on the backback's and add a row on Backpacks for the Fallen Gate Server. :Hmm a note about Fallen Gate on each backpack is possible, but when they add more expansions the slot amounts will change as well. I prolly add a automatic note that the slot amounts on Fallen Gate Server can be different to the wiki state, because it's a few expansions behind. :-- 18:44, March 28, 2018 (UTC) I just checked my tailor on Skyfire and the Waxed Leather Backpack recipe produces \aITEM 900954100 812801430 0 0 0:pristine waxed leather backpack\/a which has 12 slots. Checking the broker, I see both pristine waxed leather backpack and waxed leather backpack, the first with 12 slots and the second with 8. This is very screwy. Could be an artifact from when different levels of crafting progress produced different products. I tried to check Thurgadin server and apparently it's EU because it didn't show on my server list. --MaxSkyfire (talk) 20:51, March 28, 2018 (UTC) I'm going to say that I think my edits may have been the incorrect information for the non-pristine version of the items, and that the Backpacks page may be seriously incomplete if you consider all the possible permutations of the old recipes (pristine and non-pristine). MaxSkyfire (talk) 21:02, March 28, 2018 (UTC) :I didn't revert your edits yet, i guess i was just to sure about the non pristine part. :I'll check each of the craft able ones and update them then as well as the backpacks. I see there are still all 4 versions of the waxed leather backpack on census for example. ::crude waxed leather backpack 6 -> shaped waxed leather backpack 7 -> waxed leather backpack 8 -> pristine waxed leather backpack with 12 slots (that can be crafted). :The backpacks should list the ones that can be crafted on live as "pristine"/top quality. Since backpacks are all level 1, the lower qualities don't matter. :if you want you can my webside to look at the preparsed wiki version of items. to look for the "waxed leather backpack" search for "%waxed leather backpack" then you see all 4 versions of it. :-- 22:37, March 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Bot run for all containers (Backbacks, Quiver, strongboxes, ..) done. All are now have the same slots as they have on census. ::I'll see that i find the time to update Backpacks soon. ::-- 07:56, March 29, 2018 (UTC) :::Update of Backpacks finished, the HQ ones had more slots and some quest/Collection ones have different slots. -- 19:02, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Very cool! I'm being more careful to make sure that I'm using the correct info. I updated the page on the Inheritance Merchant because it was missing some items and some of the quests were wrong, and I was 'buying' an item and noticed the discrepancies. I also noticed that a few of the rewards pointed to the HQ version rather than a disambiguation page, but that was more work than I wanted to get involved in right at the moment (what I did was more work than I wanted to get involved in, but disambiguation was WAY more work....) MaxSkyfire (talk) 21:18, March 30, 2018 (UTC) :no worries :) I know that the hqrewards links need some fixing, for know i only focused on the backpacks :) :There are actually some different versions of the items from the hq's depenting on the chars level. I guess i write something to generate the table of items for the Inheritance Merchant, if i find the time :) :-- 21:34, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Inheritance Merchant Hi! If you have time please take a look at the generated table at Talk:Inheritance Merchant :) For Feedback please post it at that talk page -- 15:04, March 31, 2018 (UTC)